1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to advertising, and in particular to advertising materials and methods for cooperative promotions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advertising is a major part of the economy. It plays a significant role in the solicitation of customers for a wide range of commercial enterprises providing various types of goods and services.
The overall objective of an advertising campaign is generally to sell the goods and/or services of the advertiser. The normal strategy for accomplishing this objective is to communicate with customers and potential customers, thereby inducing purchases through a combination of information and persuasion.
A significant challenge faced by advertisers is attracting the attention of prospective customers. Various advertising techniques have been developed to attract the attention of potential customers. Discounted pricing is a common example and can take many forms. For example, reduced-price "sales" are extensively and repeatedly conducted by many mass merchandisers. Discount coupons are also extensively used in merchandising. A typical discount coupon allows a purchaser to obtain a given product at a reduced price, or provides some additional consideration. Rebates comprise yet another form of price discounting.
Another popular advertising technique involves a game or contest played by prospective customers and resulting in monetary or other prizes and awards. Mass merchandisers have employed a number of different promotional methods and types of promotional materials which entertained and motivated prospective customers through the use of such awards. The element of chance in providing such awards tends to stimulate player interest and contributes to the entertainment function of the game materials.
However, heretofore there has not been available an advertising system and method which combines the co-promotional features and the player entertainment aspect of the present invention.